mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Fozzer Velyes
'Fozzer Velyes '''is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of ''Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Fozzer was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Stelsa Sezyat on February 7, 2018. His bullet points were "*his spade's slick", "practicing orthodox decompositionist", and "hey, this one has a shovel!". He was then featured alongside Marvus Xoloto in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Sixteen. His bullet points altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Dialectical materialist", "Maintains his own corpsefield", and "A staunch royalist, recently". Etymology His first name could come from the word "fossil", but also from the Spanish word "fosa", which is a hole dug specifically to bury one or more corpses. Both words link him to digging graves. It could also come from "fossarian", a member of the clergy who digs graves for a church, relating to him being a practicing orthodox. His last name is a reference to Veles, Slavic god of earth, waters, forests, and the underworld. His leaked placeholder name, "Digger" , refers to his status as a gravedigger. Fozzer is a rustblood working as a gravedigger and is the sole proprietor of Happy Absence Pit Park. In the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 16, the MSPA Reader runs into him while they are aimlessly wandering the edge of town. Fozzer is both surprised and suspicious with the player, asking them to describe what outer space looks like so that he can confirm their status as a real alien. The player's reply satisfies him, which prompts him to ask whether humans are aware of class struggles. Pleased with the player's answer, Fozzer declares the player a comrade and hands them a shovel so that work may commence. While the player digs the hole, Fozzer asks what the player thinks of Alternia. Good Ending If the player informs him that Alternia is a truly horrid place, Fozzer becomes quite pleased with the honest description of the tyrannical rule taking effect on his home planet. He happily deems you a good friend as not many people are capable of seeing past the propaganda put forth by highbloods to further their agenda. He then lets the player continue digging away, telling the player that all these graves are needed as there's a Clown Concert nearby—usually, the performances end with all attendees dead—and he wasn't fond of letting dead bodies rot in the open. Suddenly, Fozzer becomes terrified of something the player can't quite see at first. When the player opts to check out the source of blinding white light, Fozzer reluctantly tags along after a bit of convincing. Inspecting the bottomless pit doesn't yield any real results, and a bright flash of light envelops both Fozzer and the player. The player finds themselves chatting with Fozzer once more, the burgundy casually inquiring what they think of Alternia (again). Should the player tell him that Alternia's like any other place, Fozzer is delighted that the player has high regard for Alternia's well-maintained society and ancient nobility. Noting that something is off, the player shyly asks whether Fozzer has ever felt oppressed under such measures. The burgundy brushes off the question, insisting that unity is the sole thing that shall bring society to success. He goes on to show unwavering support for the Condesce, and the player reluctantly agrees with him. Thrilled to meet an alien that understands his political and social views, Fozzer calls the player a true friend. Bad Endings If the player informs Fozzer that Alternia has its equal share of good and bad points, Fozzer becomes offended with the player's narrow-mindedness when it comes to social injustices. Deciding that the way the player perceives things on Alternia is enough of an indicator for their true nature, Fozzer spurns the player and leaves, calling the player all sorts of insults while they disappear into the fog. The player is on their knees begging him for forgiveness or him to return, but he pays them no heed. Should the player tell Fozzer that Alternia is an outright terrible place, the burgundy gets upset with the player's tactlessness. Incensed with the player imposing their uninformed views on Alternian society and culture, Fozzer snaps a series of observations and pointed remarks at the player, rendering them floundering for a good reply. Warning the player of the day the Empire conquers their planet to judge humans harshly for their views and ways of life, Fozzer bids the player a terse farewell. He flips the player off while they weep over their mistake. Pre-anomaly, Fozzer is a cheerful gravedigger who is a staunch supporter of communist/socialist ideologies and spends quite some time preaching about the benefits of an equal system where abuse of power by the higher classes are nonexistent. He firmly believes that the lower castes should not be persecuted merely because of a difference in blood hue (or any other ridiculous reason the highbloods will use to justify their cruelty), and that rebellion would be just the thing to topple the oppressive dictators lording over the lowbloods. Fozzer is also shown to be extremely loyal to the cause, saying that dying for his fellow oppressed trolls (it was unlikely that rebellion would succeed) would still be an honor. He's also been noted to blurt statements that indicate his desire for equality: "All power to the people! Death to arbitrary hemospectral discrimination!", et cetera. Post-anomaly, Fozzer's personality is overridden to become pro-Empire. When the player expresses their wonderment at Alternia's uniqueness, he is delighted that the player has such a generous view of Alternia's orderly hemospectrum and naturally evolved degrees of privilege reflecting naturally evolved degrees of ability. Despite the apparent unfairness in play (the lowbloods are completely dominated by the highbloods still), Fozzer doesn't see a problem with it. He instead stresses the importance of playing one's designated part dutifully, for abandoning one's assigned station to meddle in other matters would cause overall plans to go awry. In this instance, he clarifies that Alternia's ultimate goal is to keep expanding their empire under the Condesce's banner and lavishes praise on the fuchsia ruler. Apart from that, Fozzer is a friendly individual. While he was indeed suspicious of the player at first (he floated the idea that the player could be a highblood masquerading as an alien just to spy on him), giving him the answers he approves of shall grant the person his trust. The moment the player successfully answers his questions, Fozzer instantly calls the player a comrade and starts palling around with the player. However, should his trust be broken, Fozzer will turn on the player in a hot second. While Fozzer might appear to be less aware of Alternia's societal tenets (given his current job as a gravedigger), he's actually quite well-versed with the biased and cruel social dynamics in play. He's more than capable of proffering detailed analysis of social problems presented by the hemospectrum (irrespective of his stance on the matter) and becomes quite irritated with the player for commenting on matters clearly out of their depth. When the player slights him with their uneducated assumptions and biased judgments, Fozzer quickly paints the player into a corner with his in-depth knowledge of the matter. It should be noted that Fozzer seems to have a special dislike for people that go about spouting nonsense even though it is evident that they have absolutely no clue about what they're talking about. He mentions that he runs a business digging graves because he finds it unsightly and unhygienic to leave bodies rotting out in the open (Aradia once mentioned that trolls normally don't bury their dead), thinking that doing so would be a good idea. Also, Fozzer repeatedly insists that he doesn't believe in ghosts despite the fact that burgundies are known for their ability to commune with the dead; this might be due to the fact that some sects of communism reject religion as an 'Opiate of the Masses'. Pre-anomaly, Fozzer is sympathetic towards the plight of his fellow lowblood comrades, hoping to someday topple the oppressive reign over them, and bring about equality and freedom. He also expresses clear distaste towards highbloods for their needlessly cruel ways, stating that subjugating the weak purely because they're strong and able to do so is outright appalling. Post-anomaly, Fozzer is more complacent with his place in society, singing the praises of highbloods for their superiority and ability. He now is less frustrated with the unfair dynamics in play, choosing to fixate on the fact that unity is the one thing that makes or breaks a society's success. Any critique of the system offends him immensely, and he will vigorously defend the Alternian status quo. Gallery FozzerSprites.gif|Fozzer's Friendsim sprites. Fozzer no shovel.png|Fozzer on the tracker without his shovel. FozzerDigger.png|Fozzer's leaked card. Protofozzer.png|A concept design of Fozzer. Fozzersmiling.png|Fozzer in his current troll call state Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, his sign is Aro, sign of the Lost, making him a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Heart. *On the week that Bronya Ursama and Wanshi Adyata were revealed, Fozzer's sprite on the tracker changed to him smiling without his shovel. This same sprite was used in leaks. It was only present this week. **This may be a reference to what happens to his personality in his Friendsim route. *A fair amount of Fozzer's dialogue before his personality change is focused around comradeship and the working class overpowering the established power, based on the ideals of Communism. Some of his lines are direct quotes or alterations of quotes from the Communist Manifesto. *What ultimately happens in Fozzer's good ending is reminiscent of the novel 1984; in the said novel, the protagonist is initially against the totalitarian government, but later gets captured and is brainwashed into approving of the government's ideals. *When doubted by Fozzer on their experiences in space, the player will reference the 'tears in rain' speech from Blade Runner. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Rust bloods